Forum:Warning templates
Hi, all. Our warning templates...kinda suck. They're bland, impersonal, and unwelcoming, and overused on top of all that. I decided to go ahead and make an alternative set. Feel free to use them — there's no policy saying you can't. They are numbered (welcome) through (last warning). I tried to make them friendly, and more stern as they went on. If the vandalism is pretty bad, you can skip a few of the intermediate ones and have only three or four warnings. Five should be good enough for minor randomness. A difference: These templates are always substed. This makes them seem more personal and less canned if the user goes and edits his/her talk page. Currently, these templates are ready for use, but they're still in prototype stage. I'd like to hear your opinions; if you like them, we can make more and eventually make them official. Thanks! FB100Z • talk • 01:07, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I like them more than the ones we have now. 01:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Like - great idea substing them - that's what I was going to do (not saying I thought of it, I might have seen someone else say it.) I think these are a good idea because it shows people what to say to vandals/good faith but erring editors, but still keeping it in a personal way. (editconflict) 01:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, and the second one says "Wikipedia" 01:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::How about three templates instead of five? I hate the Wikipedia 4 warnings then block system, we could do it with two. 01:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer our current ones. -- 01:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) * This doesn't mean we have to start at 1 does it? I completely agree with giving good faith edits the first warning template (well it's not even a warning), but editors like this or even this I really feel don't deserve a nice friendly welcoming message (like go straight to warn 5 and warn 3/4 respectively) 02:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) *:It shouldn't, there are obvious vandalism-only accounts and IPs out there that don't need four warnings before a block. 18:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) *::I repeat: The templates are constructed in sequential order. If the vandalism is pretty bad, you can skip a few in the middle. 1-2-4-5 and 1-3-5 work well. This is the last time I'm going to say this. FB100Z • talk • 18:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) * They look good, but I think they need to be more separate from the page. All's I mean is that I think you should add a to the top and bottom of each one, so that it will add a space in between messages above it and below it. I just like doing that because it makes it a lot less crowded. :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *:They need to be just like ordinary user messages. That way, they're more personal and less set apart from the rest of the talk page. You can space them yourself if you really want to. FB100Z • talk • 19:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) * I think three warnings is enough for a user who seemed to be making un-intentional mistakes. 21:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Per SKP. You shouldn't need to tell someone who is bent on vandalising pages five times to stop. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 21:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Seriously? Five is an upper bound. I'm not going to repeat what I said above. FB100Z • talk • 21:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe you should make it . 21:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC)